Battle Spider Flame
Flame is Igneous' Battle Spider, he possesses the unique ability to shoot webs made out of fire. Character Flame, like his Rider lives his life with a sense of honor. While Flame appears to lack any speaking ability, he and Igneous appear to share a bound of trust and understanding that goes beyond the need for words. Many spiders, and Spider Riders, look up to and admire Flame. Life Before Partnering Up with Igneous Little is known of Flames life before he and Igneous became spider and rider. New Team Flame once fought against Stags of the Invectids "Big Four" alongside his partner, Corona and Battle Spider Venus. Despite his efforts, he and the others barely survived the encounter. Later when the young Earthen boy Hunter Steele and his partner Battle Spider Shadow arrived at Arachna Castle for training, Flame along with Igneous participated an elaborate plan to test the pair in a duel. Hunter and Shadow fought hard, but Flame was able to defeat both with relative ease. However near the end of the duel Hunter and Shadow acquitted themselves well. It was then revealed by Igneous and the prince that the duel had in fact been a test, which both rider and spider past. After weeks of non-stop battle and training, Hunter and Shadow were given a day off. But while Shadow wished to spend that time training, Hunter wished to spend all of it sleeping. Noticing this, Flame offered to train together with Shadow himself, while Flame didn't say much about it later, Venus noted that he seemed to enjoy the workout. When Hunter and Magma attempted to help a struggling theater owner due to his play about the legendary hero, Quake, not being interesting enough. Flame ended up being recruited into helping in the play by using his webbing to lift Hunter off the stage at just the right moment. When a Nuuman Page arrived from Nuuma kingdom with an Oracle Key in his possession and revealed that Stags had invaded Nuuma. Flame helped repel an invasion led by Buguese and Beerain. On the way to Nuuma Flame, along with Igneous, Lumen and Battle Spider Ebony where separated from Hunter and his group. While on the way they ran into Princess Sparkle and Hotarla, who had been following them since they left Fuushuwa. Flame also learned that Sparkle and Hotarla had been traveling with Grasshop, former member of the Big Four. Not long afterward, Lumen's party were all captured by the Invectid transport commander Scarab. Flame was unable to help Igneous and the others as he and Ebony were trapped inside their riders Manacles. Flame then helped Igneous defeat the Invectid and his troops before starting off for Nuuma once more. Flame along with the rest of Igneous's group then happened upon Buguese just as he had recaptured Aqune and had been about to finish off Hunter's group. When the Invectids laid siege to Nuuma Castle, Flame fought to protect Queen Illuma and the Nuuman Oracle Key. Despite his efforts, he was overpowered by Buguese and Aqune and the Nuuman key was stolen. Though he and the other Spider Riders managed to protect the people of Nuuma from the Invectid invasion. When Hunter proposed going to the Invectid Nation to negotiate with Mantid for peace, Flame accompanied the group and along with the rest of the spiders, helped open the door leading to the Labyrinth. Once the Spider Riders infiltrated the labyrinth, Flame watched as Hunter and Shadow were separated from them when a bridge crumbled beneath their feet. Upon meeting with Hunter again at the exit to the labyrinth, Flame also met the legendary hero Quake for the first time. Later Flame tried to assist Igneous in fighting Buguese in his new Battle Beetle, the Dark Opal but was swiftly defeated. He also witnessed Dark Opal steal the last of Oracle's power from Hunter's two keys. After that he and Igneous tried to attack Mantid when he appeared before the Spider Riders to gloat about his victory. With little effort, both Flame and his rider were paralyzed before being summarily thrown to the ground. After Mantid left Flame and the others were saved from the mind controlled Aqune do to the intervention of Buguese, removing Aqune's Mask. Flame, along with everyone else was witness to the sudden appearance of the Spirit Oracle when she appeared to stop Hunter's final blow from finishing Mantid. With Mantid gone and the Inner World safe, Flame chased Hunter and Shadow with Igneous upon his back. Powers Flame has the ability to shoot webs made out of blue fire. While not the physically strongest spider, Flame's speed has yet to be matched. Not even Shadow can out run him. Oracle Key Powers Flame and Igneous have not yet used the power of the Oracle Keys in there battles. Relationships Friends and Allies *Igneous (battle partner) *Corona *Hunter Steele *Prince Lumen of Arachna *Princess Sparkle of Arachna *Magma *Aqune (enemies whenever she wore her mask) *Quake *Battle Spider Venus *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Brutus *Battle Spider Ebony *Battle Spider Hotarla *Battle Spider Portia (enemies whenever she wore her mask) Enemies *Mantid (formerly) *Buguese (formerly) *Grasshop (formerly) *Beerain (formerly) *Stags (formerly) *Scarab Notes * Flame has yet to speak in the english version of the series. * Flame's personality and backstory is the least developed out of all the spiders. Category:Battle Spiders Category:Characters Category:Males